The Dance That Should Have Been
by ThroughTheTrapdoor
Summary: What would have happened if Ron and Hermione were the ones to share the dance in the tent? Especially if Harry were outside of the tent keeping watch all night...


**Disclaimer**: I am not JK Rowling. I own nothing. **Warning**: If you're not up for some smutty fun, I suggest you leave now. While you still can. ;) **Also, if you like this story and have an idea for another one-shot you would like me to do, let me know in a PM, and I'll dedicate the story to you. :)**

* * *

Ron looked across the tent at Hermione, and saw that she was reading. _No surprise there_, he thought to himself, smiling a little. He loved watching her read. She was so... relaxed. He loved seeing her like this. Plus, when she was reading, he had free rein to look at her as much as he wanted, and _wherever_ he wanted. He marveled at the fact that she could still take his breath away, when they had been out camping in the middle of nowhere for weeks. She wasn't made up, her hair was at its bushiest, and yet he still found her... stunning. He knew it was a bit... well, girly to be thinking all this stuff, but he didn't care. Hermione was the one person who really made him **feel**. And he knew that he had the same effect on her, as well. He knew how to loosen her up; to get her to let go.

Hermione looked up from her book for a moment and glanced over at Ron. He was lying on his cot, and she couldn't help but to admire the view. He was so long and lean, and seeing him laying there in bed made her mind wander... made her wonder what it would be like... Her gaze traveled the length of his body until she met his eyes. She realized he'd been looking at her the whole time and she quickly looked away, hoping to God that her face wouldn't catch on fire from the heat of her embarrassment.

Thankfully, she thought, Ron didn't seem to notice. He got up from his cot and looked down at a small radio, out of which was coming a somber voice reciting a long list of missing witches and wizards.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, "this is depressing. Why do we listen to this all day, anyway?"

Hermione shot him a reproachful look and said, "Please don't curse, Ronald. And you should know why we listen to this program. You're the one that started it."

Ron, of course, knew it was true. But the sadness of it all was really starting to get to him and he needed a break.

"Well, whatever," he said. "I can't listen to this rubbish anymore today." And with that, he switched the station from the morbid program to the only other one he could find. A slow, haunting song now came through the speakers.

Hermione looked at the radio, and listened for a moment. "I know this song," she said, a small smile making its way to her lips. She looked up at Ron, who was smiling, as well.

"You want to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand to her.

Hermione looked up at him and then back down at her book, debating.

"I should probably finish looking through this..." But she knew that she didn't sound convinced, and when she looked up again, she saw that Ron wasn't buying it either.

He came over and grabbed the book from her lap, making Hermione frown a little, before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the middle of the tent.

"Relax, Granger," Ron said teasingly, pulling her body closer to his and reveling in the feel of her. "I've got all those stories practically memorized. Mum used to read them to us every night, and trust me, none of the stories go as deep as you're trying to make them."

Hermione sighed and rested her head on Ron's chest. She could hear his strong heartbeat, and how it sped up a little, making her own race even faster. "You're probably right. I just can't help but to feel like there must be something more."

"Maybe there is," he conceded, holding her tighter. "But don't worry about it right now. Just relax. The wizarding world will forgive you for taking a five-minute break. I promise."

She gave an exasperated sigh, but otherwise ignored his teasing. He chuckled under his breath, and then fell silent as they continued to sway.

Ron's hands were on the small of Hermione's back, and her arms were up around his neck. He wondered if she could hear how hard his heart was pounding. Having her in his arms like this was all he ever wanted. He leaned his head down and nuzzled his face into her thick hair. _Fucking hell, she smells good._ He didn't know how she managed it out in the middle of the woods, but she was the sexiest girl he'd ever met.

Hermione couldn't believe how good Ron felt, how good it was to have him just hold her like this. Just the smell of him was making her knees weak, and the heat of his hands on her was almost too good to be true. She didn't know how much more she could take. Just as she thought this, one of Ron's hands started to make cautious little circles on her back, which felt so good through the thin fabric of her shirt that she whimpered softly and tightened her grip around his neck. She couldn't help it.

Ron gasped as Hermione's fingers lightly massaged the back of his neck, and chills raced down his spine when she lightly ran her slender fingers through his hair, tugging a little at the ends. He groaned: "Mmm, Mione." He felt her body shudder lightly against his as she whimpered again. Bloody hell, he was so turned on. Hermione didn't know the things she did to him. He couldn't believe this was happening; he couldn't believe that she actually seemed to want him.

Hermione could feel him growing hard against her, and her eyes widened. It somehow made her feel so naïve to realize that he wanted her, and that there was proof. She wanted him, too. Her knickers were ruined just from him holding her. _Bloody hell, _she thought before she could stop herself. She pulled away from him slightly and looked up into his eyes. They seemed to question her. Before she could talk herself out of it, she pulled his head down to hers and planted her lips firmly on his.

Ron reacted immediately. He groaned and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her up closer to him so that her feet were just off the floor. He kissed her hungrily and their breathing became ragged quickly. Ron trailed kisses across Hermione's jaw and down her neck, and she gave a low moan. She tasted even better than she smelled, Ron found, as he licked and nibbled just behind her ear.

Hermione shook under his mouth and whimpered loudly before pulling him back to her lips. She kissed him hard and traced her tongue along his full lower lip. Ron took her tongue in his mouth and sucked on it before she did the same with his tongue and pulsed her teeth gently against it. He groaned loudly as all the blood he had seemed to rush to his groin. He backed her up until they reached his cot, where he lowered her down. He kissed her deeply again, his tongue raiding her mouth, and she welcomed him with a sigh.

Ron's hand trailed across her stomach and made its way higher. Ron kissed her hard and gently squeezed her breast, flicking his thumb over her taut nipple, making them both moan. He rocked his erection against her hot middle, and he heard her breathing hitch.

Hermione reached down between them and pressed her palm against Ron's hardness. She saw his eyes widen as he said, "Fucking hell, Mione." She was surprised at her bold move, but she was too far gone to really care. She ran her fingers along the length of him through his jeans, and she noticed Ron's breathing became shallow. But she wanted more. She unbuttoned his jeans and took him out.

Before she could continue, though, Ron stopped her. "Hermione, wait."

She looked up at him, her mind clouded with passion. She didn't understand. "...you don't want me?"

Ron laughed out loud at this, only confusing her more.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," he said, smiling at her, "you should know by now that isn't true. You have no idea how badly I want you. I just... I want to do this together."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. She didn't know exactly what he meant, but she went with it. The kiss again deepened and grew frenzied. Ron broke away, leaving them both gasping, and took her hand, wrapping it around his erection. She took him willingly and stroked him, not quite able to believe just how big and hard he was. He groaned loudly as she tightened her grip, and leaned down, kissing her hard. She continued stroking him, relishing the feel of skin on skin, when Ron's hand made its way into her knickers. She gasped as his fingers met her middle and delved into her folds. She lost concentration on what she was doing with her own hand, crying out and arching her back as Ron pressed his fingers further into her.

"God, you're so wet, Mione," he breathed. "You feel so good."

And with that, Ron was kissing her again, massaging her nerve with his thumb and plunging into her with his index and middle fingers. Hermione cried out against his neck and somehow managed to concentrate enough to resume pumping him in her hand. She relished the sound of the two of them together, his low groans mixed with her high cries.

They continued to stroke each other, going harder and faster as their need intensified. Hermione rocked against Ron's hand and Ron tried to control himself as Hermione stroked him faster. But neither of them could hold on much longer. Suddenly, Hermione knew she was done. An intense pressure built against her middle. Her muscles clenched and, feeling that she was close to release, Ron moved his fingers even faster and harder. Hermione could hold on no longer; warmth flooded her as she spasmed with her climax and screamed Ron's name. She rocked her hips and whimpered, pumping him quickly in her hand; she wanted to feel him come with her. It only took a moment before Ron came violently, shuddering: "Mione, oh, God. Mione... Mione, mmm." The two rode out their release together, moaning and sighing, until Ron gave one final jerk and collapsed on top of Hermione.

They lay there together, gasping and shaking through the aftershocks of their climax. Slowly, their breathing returned to normal. Ron rolled off of Hermione and lay by her side.

"Sorry," he said, sheepishly. "Didn't mean to crush you."

She looked over at him and smiled beautifully, leaving him breathless yet again.

"I love you, Hermione," Ron said, before he could stop himself.

Hermione's smile faded a bit as she looked at him to see if he was serious. When he met her gaze, she realized he was, and her smile was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"I love you, too, Ron," she told him, moving closer. "You have no idea."

Ron's heart soared as her words sank in, and he hastily pressed his lips back to hers.

Early the next morning, Hermione went out to take over the lookout from Harry. He gave her a strange look before saying, somewhat awkwardly, "Look, Hermione, as glad as I am that you and Ron have... erm... sorted things out, could you at least use a silencing charm next time?"

Hermione stared at Harry for a moment, shocked, and then quickly looked down at her feet. She couldn't speak, she was so mortified. So, she just nodded as Harry made his way back into the tent. She wished she could die right then and there, because she knew that she would never be able to face him or Ron again. She couldn't look at Harry without being horrified that he'd heard the two of them. And she just _knew _that when Ron found out, he'd have a smug smile plastered on his face for weeks.

* * *

**A/N**: Ahahah, I like the ending. I can just imagine Ron strutting around. :P So, this is my first attempt at a one-shot. It's probably kind of long for that, but believe me, it's a lot shorter than my original version! I probably won't be doing too many of these. It's hard for me to do pure smut without a real plot line, lol. But please let me know if you like it, and would want more! If I have any kind of positive reaction, I'll make sure and do some more. But if the over-all consensus is a "no" I'll go easy on the one-shots.

As always, _**REVIEW!**_ It's so frustrating to see this get so many hits from so many people, **and still not get any reviews**. I have no idea what you guys think! So, please, if one of the hundreds of people reading this could take two seconds and write a quick review, it would honestly make my day. :)


End file.
